Monday's Child
by MarinoSakuraba
Summary: Inuyasha goes missing and while he's gone, Miroku and Kagome work together to care for the others. --For the Whirlwind Romance Challenge-- MirKag
1. Saturday: Work For a Living

Disclaimer- I do not own it, Sam-I-Am. I do not own Green Eggs and Ham. Also, I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 1- Works Hard For a Living

Kagome reached into her bottomless knapsack and pulled out the first-aid kit. Sango had been injured in their earlier battle against an oni, which had been one of many since they'd first entered these mountains a few days ago. The fights were often and random and Kagome knew they'd been lucky to last so long or get so far without some sort of substantial injury.

'What happened to my Saturdays of old?' Kagome thought with a mental sigh as she began to reapply the bandage on Sango's leg. 'Sleeping in, watching cartoons, eating pancakes. That was the life!'

Feeling Sango tense, Kagome looked up and followed her gaze to the approaching male. Miroku, with Shippou on his shoulder, had returned. His arms were full of firewood and the bottom of his robe was wet, assumably because of the fish Shippou was carrying. She finished with the bandage and stood. Better safe than sorry, no female should turn their back on the lecherous Miroku.

"Miroku-sama, let me help." Kagome moved closer and when she did so, Shippou jumped across onto her shoulder. Quickly, he began exuberantly telling the tale of their heroic battle against the slippery, muscular fish. As she was momentarily distracted, Miroku did the 'gentlemanly' thing and hurried to set the wood down next to the soon-to-be campfire.

Kagome frowned at the (...) actions of the two-- yes, two. She didn't doubt for a moment the kit was a part of it. There was rustling behind her as Sango spoke up, "Houshi-sama, your arm. Is it feeling any better?"

"What?!"

At Kagome's roar, Miroku sent Sango a glare foretelling of retribution, to which she shrugged in response. Kagome glared at the now peevish monk. 'Am I really all that bad?'

"What are you thinking, Miroku-sama?! You can_not_ go around acting all macho right now! Sango's leg is probably broke. Inuyasha's gone to who knows where. We can't afford for anyone to get any more major injury and there you are traipsing around with a big bundle in you injured arms!"

By the time she'd finished, she was panting and her cheeks were flushed. Everyone stared at her as if she'd grown two heads, wings, and called herself Ah-un. Her flush was soon caused by embarrassment rather than anger. 'But really! Miroku was the oldest (mentally-- or so she'd thought) and should know better than to so reckless, right?'

Kagome quickly bandaged the scratch that would be stitch-worthy in the future, cheeks still burning. After she was done with that, the miko moved onto the next task silently.

-------------

"Kagome-sama?"

After pausing momentarily, Kagome removed the towel from her head. She refused to embarrass herself any further, so she patiently waited for him to speak. "I am terribly sorry about not letting you assist in the wood gathering. Tomorrow perhaps...?"

She couldn't believe it. He really thought she was angry for a stupid reason like that? She'd always thought Miroku could read people like a senior read Green Eggs and Ham. He was always able to distinguish what Sango or Inuyasha were thinking. "I wasn't angry. I was just concerned and I apologize for blowing up about it. I just--"

Kagome went silent, staring as she wrung the damp towel in her hands. She was unaware of Miroku closing in until he spoke. "'You just' what, Kagome-sama?"

"You'll never do it, right, Miroku?" She said attempting to change the subject, and astonishly succeeding, as Miroku responded.

"Do what?"

She stared up at him and touched his cursed hand, not letting go when he flinched. "You'll never give up. Stop trying to kill Naraku and get your life back."

"Not unless he kills me first." He said so somberly, and then grinned, trying to dissipate the heavy atmosphere. "Unless, of course, Sango doesn't kill me first."

She nodded slowly, processing it, and then smiled, tightening her hold, and said. "Good. Me neither."

A/N: I know Ah-un does not have wings. Also, I'm sorry Kagome's kinda OOC, but I've got a reason... I think. Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you'll review.


	2. Monday: Fair of Face

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 2- Fair of Face

Two days later, Miroku had been coerced into cooking breakfast while Kagome, Shippou, and Kirara helped Sango down to the creek. Kagome had suggested it, knowing how grimy Sango had to feel.

Not that he was completely hating having some time to himself. In fact, it was the complete opposite. He'd never noticed how much Inuyasha had done for the group daily, but now that he was gone, Miroku barely had a minute to think before now. He'd definitely needed one, too. Kagome had been acting increasingly weird since the other day.

He had no idea what to make of it. Well, there were a few ideas he could think of, but they were pretty much impossible. Kagome loved Inuyasha. It had been the first thing he'd learned after joining the group. The second, following quickly, being not to mention that very love to either of the involved parties.

"Miroku-sama?"

At the sound of the miko's voice, Miroku turned. And froze. Kagome had either decided to try a new, waterlogged look or Shippou had pushed her into the creek. He hoped it was the former, especially if she decided to keep her white sailor top.

"Are you listening?"

Her hands were fisted on her hips as she narrowed her eyes at him. He grinned, "Of course, Kagome-sama."

From her expression, he knew she was doubtful but she thankfully dropped the subject and asked, "Are you all right?"

"Yes, thank you. Why the concern?" he asked, confused.

Kagome responded with one word: "Breakfast."

Understanding immediately dawned and Miroku looked down swiftly. Technically, it was still edible, but the noodles were clearly overcooked and the fire was almost expired from the boiled-over water hitting it. He gave her a sheepish look, to which she responded with a soft smile and a shake of her head.

As he moved to take the pot away from the flame, she moved to her backpack and pulled out a set of fresh, dry clothes-- what she called 'jeans' and a 'tank top.' _Or something like that_, he thought.

He had a pout on his face as he added the seasoning packets. Kagome's scrumptious legs would be hidden today. She glanced over and, when she saw him, grinned-- knowing what he was thinking. "Wasn't the wet T-shirt enough?"

Miroku blinked. Was she flirting with him? No way. It just wasn't possible. She loved Inuyasha, right? ...Right?

"Hey. Turn around."

Miroku gaped and did as she commanded. Now he was certain something was going on. He knew Sango loved him-- she couldn't make it more obvious, really-- but she'd never done _anything_ like this. Never, not that he would complain if she did. Not that he was complaining now. He was going to get to the bottom of this strange behavior of Kagome's-- preferably without stopping it-- and there was no better time than the present. Or near future, as long as Inuyasha wasn't around to pummel him for bothering Kagome.

"Okay. I'm done."

He turned back to face Kagome. She'd put her hair up, which was becoming a common occurence. Sango had asked her about it the other day and she'd explained that it got in the way when it was down and the only reason she hadn't before was because of Inuyasha.

Miroku couldn't blame the guy. Kagome's neck was like something out of a myth, as lovely as Ame-no-Uzume. It looked slender, soft, and sweet. He wanted to touch it and see if it was as soft; taste it and see if it was as sweet. And he was only human.

So he did.

Kagome let out a squeak and slapped a hand over the spot his teeth had pressed against. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the carnal grin on his face. He moved cautiously to close the distance between them and was almost within touching distance again. She'd managed to bolt to the opposite side of camp as quick as Inuyasha did tried when Kagome's eyes got that certain 'osuwari' gleam, perhaps even faster. As he reached his hand out, she squeaked again and scurried behind the nearest rock and glared at him. Her face was flushed as she cried out, "What on Earth do you think you're doing?! Were you-- Are you even thinking?! What if Sango-chan saw that!?"

"Saw what?"

Kagome, with a yelp, started as Sango spoke from behind her, entering the camp astride Kirara. The school girl was stammering, trying to give the taijiya an answer. Miroku decided to spare the poor girl and help with what he did best.

"Hello, Sango dear. Enjoy your bath?"

She responded to his truthfully innocent query with a suspicious glare. He just grinned in return. "I was just expressing to Kagome-sama how much I appreciate her new hair style."

Miroku turned away from her still doubtful look and saw Kagome fixing Shippou-- who suprisingly said nothing upon his arrival with Sango-- a bowl of soggy, shrimp flavored noodles, muttering to herself.

He saw her glance in his direction, quickly turning away when she saw him reciprocating. _Her face is _really_ red now_, he thought.

He smirked, turning back towards Sango to offer his assistance, which she quickly refused. Kagome was certain good at dishing it out when it came to seduction-- probably because of when she grew up-- but it certainly seemed like she couldn't take any. The monk couldn't wait to give the feisty miko a taste of her own medicine.

His smirk grew, now looking almost evil. _Oh, yes. This is going to be fun._

A/N: These will be slow on getting up, since I had to relocate and am now unable to get a reliable signal. Sorry for any inconvenience. I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Tuesday: Full of Grace

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and lotsa companies.

Chapter 3- Full of Grace

Kagome was amazed at how majestic something that people salled savage and uncivilized back home could truly be.

It was, she knew, not the best time to be thinking of such things. Nor was it the time to be hoping the monk's robes would raise a bit higher as he returned to the ground after a nice mid-air shakujou smack, but she was. She couldn't help it, though. Those muscular legs of his were just so yummy! She almost wished _he'd_ wear one of her skirts.

Kagome shook her head. _Focus!_ She returned her arrow to the attacking oni as she stood over Sango, having been the one voted to protect the injured taijiya.

She held her breath when the oni swung its club at Miroku's head. He quickly crouched down and, simultaneously, sent the staff swinging out again to trip the small-brained demon.

His movements were beautiful. In comparison, Inuyasha's style was wild and reminded her quite often of a berserker fighting. The only being she'd ever met who could rival his form was Sesshoumaru and, in all fairness, shouldn't count because he was perfect at everything.

Kagome winced, as she focused back on the battle, and that sound rang out. That singular, final 'thwack' of the staff hitting part of the oni's anatomy. She'd always hated that part, since before Mistress Centipede, even.

She looked towards Miroku and flushed, turning back away quickly. He had been staring at her. _No, not me! Sango. Miroku and Sango are happily involved,_ she reminded herself again. But had he seen her flinch? Seen her weakness?

Kagome grimaced. She remembered _exactly_ when Inuyasha had figured it out. Ironically, it had been a Tuesday then as well. (For some reason, she'd never had much luck with the day.) He hadn't taken it well, calling her a weak girl and taunted at how Kikyou had killed demons without the slightest hesitation almost daily.

Her sour expression turned when she remembered the nice 'vacation' she'd taken home afterwards.

-----------------------------------------

A gust of wind pushed Kagome closer to Miroku's meditative form. She frowned momentarily at the out of place gale, then shrugged it off. These were mountains after all.

"Is something concerning you, Kagome-sama?"

She jumped slightly. His expression hadn't changed at all. "No, not really. I just came to tell you that Shippou said Kirara's almost back with dinner."

"All right. Thank you."

She knew she was being dismissed. It was crystal clear from his tone. She narrowed her eyes as she turned away. _What was that all about? Now that Sango is done PMS-ing, he doesn't want to play with me anymore? Am I to be _another_ man's booty call!?_

She turned back towards him. "I don't think so."

Kagome glanced back, making sure Sango was occupied with her weapons' sharpenings, then glared back down at the idiotic, oblivious monk.

Luckily, they were eye level, making her task easier. She grabbed the sides of his face and pulled them together as his eyes sprung open.

Kagome tried to recall all the romance novels she'd ever read. What was she supposed to do next?

His mouth opened slightly and it hit her. Tongue. That's what came next. She pulled away and left little pecking kisses all over his face before returning to his mouth.

She couldn't tell how long it lasted. But the next thing she knew, Kirara was roaring as she entered the clearing. Kagome shot back, panting. She felt Shippou run past her towards the nekomata and glanced down only to see the bushy tail bouncing past. She could feel her face heating up as she looked back towards Miroku.

"Well, I must say--"

"Shut it, Miroku," She snapped, narrowing her eyes threateningly. "I _know_ you love Sango, but I won't have you only acknowledging me when it's convenient for _you._ I wont be another man's strumpet!"

"I love Sango?"

"Oh! I, umm..."

Kagome could see Miroku's eye twitch. It was quite understandable, considering how often Sango managed to chime into their 'discussions' even with an injured leg.

She watched, with something akin to jealousy, as Miroku rose and moved to take Sango's hands. She didn't think she could watch them anymore. She might be sick. Fortunately, Shippou gave her a distraction as he hopped onto her shoulder.

"Kirara-chan is back with dinner. Can we start fixing it?"

Kagome nodded and was reminded of how glad she was that the little kit was there. She turned away from the lovers, trying to ease the clenching feeling in her chest.


	4. Thursday: Far To Go

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and whomever else she decides to sell rights to.

Chapter 4- Far to Go

He was an idiot.

And, he knew for a fact, Kagome would agree with the sentiment. But it hadn't been completely his fault. The females seemed to know nothing of nuance, _especially_ Kagome who should've automatically recognized the parroted quality of his statement.

Therefore if he was an idiot, then so was she.

Sango, however. He didn't mind giving her the benefit of the doubt since she cut in then. People hear what they want to hear and she'd just heard her choice beau confessing his love for her, or so it would've seemed.

Of course, he hadn't dont himself any favors by giving Sango the royal treatment and thoroughly ignoring Kagome then and for hours following.

He was an idiot.

"I think the meat is done."

Miroku pulled his attention back towards the cooking and quickly removed the rapidly blackening cut of meat. After doing so, he set the fare near Sango, who began her task of slicing it. Kagome was off with Shippou gathering berries and such to accompany the meal.

Already lost in thought again, he relocated to the area he'd designated for meditations.

"Houshi-sama, have you noticed anything wrong with Kagome?"

He confesses his love for the girl-- well, kinda-- and she still wouldn't call him by his given name. He had been right in thinking that they'd never work out. "Nothing any worse than any other time Inuyasha runs off."

She sighed, "I suppose you're right."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was busy doing schoolwork by firelight; reading while wearing some recently acquired glasses. Well, last month and all thanks to the dim firelight, too. She sighed and glanced over as Shippou moved to perch on a boulder beside her bedmat.

"Shippou-chan?"

"He's coming back, Kagome-chan." He moved his gaze to her and repeated, "He's back."

Kagome's eyes widened, being eerily reminded of _Poltergeist_, and set her biology book to the side. "What are you--?"

"Oi!"

The miko shot up and her eyes flew to the downhill trail where the voice originated. "In-Inuyasha!"

Behind her, she heard the others making similar exclamations. He looked a bit disgruntled, but what was he expecting? It'd been almost a week since he'd just up and disappeared without a word to anyone.

"You people are acting like you saw a ghost." Inuyasha scoffed as he leaned downed and grabbed some of the left over dinner.

While Sango went about tearing into the clueless hanyou, Kagome looked over at Miroku who returned the look. It was over now. It had to be.

Inuyasha had come back.

"What the fuck are you talking about!? I went and got _you_ medicine, dammit, and all you can go on about is 'Kagome'-this and 'oni'-that."

The miko's brows rose. _And, apparently, he had a good reason._ She realized she was still staring at Miroku and tore her gaze away. Her hormones must be messed up or something, probably caused by demonic pheromones or the time traveling or something.

A/N: Uggh.... I _really_ don't like how this chapter worked out but I spent at least a week starting it over and trying to fix it and now I give up.


	5. Friday: Loving and Giving

Chapter 5- Loving and Giving

A week later, they'd been back in Kaede's village for a couple of days and everything was seemingly back to normal. Miroku flirted with the village girls, Sango growled and sharpened her skills and weapons, Kagome visited home, and Inuyasha came and wen doing who-knows-what.

Now, Kagome sat in a field full of flowers and sunshine trying to concentrate on watching the new tricks Shippou was showing off, but her thoughts kept wandering.

_Why does this bother me so much? Miroku and Sango have a wonderful relationship that is years ahead of anything me and Inuyasha have together..._

Kagome groaned and smacked her forehead to banish the thoughts. _Get a grip, girl!_ She glanced up and into a sea of dark violet and started violently, smacking her head against the tree trunk. She hissed in pain as she felt for the wound. When she glanced up, Miroku was doubled over as a suspiciously childish giggle crossed his lips. She glared,"Miro--!"

"Haha, I got you good, Kagome! Hahahaha!!" With a poof and a smoke screen, Shippou concluded his Miroku impersonation and rolled in the grass, still laughing.

"Geez..." She smiled softly and shook her head. At least Shippou was unchanged by all the recent drama of the group.

"Kagome, do you love Miroku?"

She leaned towards the small kitsune and brushed some grass out of his hair while she responded, "Of course, Shippou-chan. I love Miroku, you, and all my friends."

Shippou gave her a disbelieving look. "Nooo. I mean do you _love_ love him, like my mom loved my dad."

"Oh, well... I, umm--" Her self-confidence had deserted her and she was pretty sure her IQ had just fallen a few points. Nonetheless, she finally managed to stammer out an answer, "Of- of course not. There's no way. Me and Inuyasha are getting along great! Like we've got ESP or something!"

They both knew she was lying, even if Shippou didn't know what ESP was.

Luckily, for Kagome, Shippou decided to drop the subject and went on to tell her a story with some drawings of some incident that had occurred when she'd been at home. She couldn't believe it! She'd missed Inuyasha dressed as a girl?

------------------

"Inuyasha, have you seen Kagome?" Miroku asked as he looked up at a tree, knowing Inuyasha was up there despite the lack of clarity through the dense foliage. At least, he hoped so. It'd be just as weird as it looked if he talked at the tree without Inuyasha in it.

There was a rustling sound and, to the monk's relief, Inuyasha's head poked out through the leaves. A scowl was on his face as he said, "She's in the field with Shippou."

"The field?" There were quite a few of them nearby.

"Yes, _the_ field. To the east about 15 lengths."

"You mean the one that's had numerous villagers suffering from demon attacks?!" There was zero chance of Inuyasha letting her go anywhere near there.

"Yes, that's exactly the one," Inuyasha snarked sarcastically. "What the hell do you think I am?! Stupid?! Of course not there. That one's a bit further out."

"Alright. Thank you." With that, Miroku turned beginning to head east.

"Oi! Bouzo!"

Stalled, Miroku spun back around towards the hanyou and the now obvious curiosity hovering around him. "Yes?"

"Why did you wanna know?"

"We have a conversation to finish and I believe she's had sufficient time to think through it."

--------------------------

As Miroku exited through the fairly dense forest, he was greeted with the sight of Kagome wiping some sweat and blood splatters from her brow with a grimace as Shippou hopped around her nervously. This _was_ that field! Son of a--!

"Miroku-sama?"

He responded to his name immediately, looking up at the contrasting image. On one hand, the field was covered with the blood and guts of demons. (It was obvious to anyone that Kagome's skills had improved exponentially in the last few months.) But, on the other hand, Kagome's expression was so... serene? unphased? detached? Anyway, the expression reminded him of Sesshoumaru's or, closer yet, to Inuyasha's that one time he resolved, at least to his belief, his two-timing ways.

Oh.

"Kagome, we must speak concerning that conversation which Sango accidentally interrupted earlier this week."

She smiled and tilted her head evver so slightly, as if she were a pup, "Why?"

"Because, I am most certain that I was misunderstood. I didn't mean--"

"No more." She waved her hand. "I thorough understand the situation already and, as I said before, I wish you and Sango the utmost happiness in your lives together."

There was silence between them, with only the sounds of nature to fill the void. Miroku put on his mask, the one he normally reserved for conversations dealing with the kazaana and such. "You never said that."

"Really? Maybe something similar then or maybe I was talking to Sango." She shook her head to chase away the distracting tangent. "Anyhow. If I haven't said it before, then there's no time like the present, right?" Smile.

"Indeed." The silence resumed, filling the gap until he continued. "I must be getting back to the village. Kaede did say she needed assistance with an exorcism today."

"All right, then. Do you think it'll be fine with just the two of you?"

"I'll ask Sango to help."

"Oh, okay then. Good luck." She managed to get out before Miroku exited the clearing. After he passed through the barrier of trees, Kagome surrendered to the tears that'd been begging to escape.

"I don't understand."

She'd forgotten about Shippou. She pulled the small, confused kit to her breast as she noticed the tears growing in his eyes. "Oh, Shippou-chan! I'm so sorry."

He sniffled and didn't move as he spoke. She barely managed to decipher the muffled "Why?"

Kagome pet his head as she tried to explain, "If I tell Miroku the truth, what would that do to Sango?"

"She'd get mad. Or sad."

The young miko nodded, "Yes. Probably both. And if that happened, Naraku would quickly be able to trap and manipulate us with ease."

"But what about _after_ we defeat Naraku?"

Kagome always enjoyed the fact that Shippou sounded so sure that'd happen. "I still wouldn't say anything. I don't want Sango to hate me."

There was silence as Shippou digested this information. Then he spoke and Kagome didn't have to think about it to know what he said was the truth. "I think Sango would only want you to be happy."

Kagome nodded. "You're right, Shippou. She'd never hate me for such a thing, but Sango's been through so much hardship with what's happened to Kohaku and her family. I want her to not be alone and get her happily ever after."

This time, Shippou couldn't think of a reply and the two of them sat in somber silence until Inuyasha called for them to return to the village.

AN: I'm so sorry! o.o Omigosh, it's been forever since I've updated and I have no excuse. But, now that I have a job (yay!), I should be able to write and update more often.

For some reason, my dialouge went through a Brit kick for most of this. Maybe I'm just paranoid because I'd had Kagome saying 'swimmingly' before. Ah well, I need to lay off the Regency Era romances X3


End file.
